Elmina Niet
Lady Harken was created by Alhazad from the body of Elmina following the attack on Arctica Castle, shortly before the events of Wild ARMs. She is a recurring antagonist who appeared in the first game Wild Arms and her remake, Wild Arms Alter Code: F. It is later revealed that she was actually one of the heroines. Wild Arms *Name: Elmina Niet *Japanese Name: エルミナ ニエット *Age: 28 years old *Height: Unknown (approximately 167cm) *Weight: Unknown *Race: Human *Birthplace: Milama *Class: Fenril Knight *Weapon: Sword A knight of the Kingdom of Arctica. Her title is "Sword". That means, she's the "attack" of the Fenril Knights. In Arctica, they called her by the nickname, "Sword Princess". It's quite clearly said in the game that she used to have something going on with the "Vanbrace" of the Fenril Knights. That is, Garrett. When the Arctica castle was attacked by the Demons, she got injured, and when Alhazad killed the king and Ryan, Chief Coldbird told her and Garrett to run. However, because of the injury, she decided to stay in the castle and protect Garrett's escape. She was obviously believed to have died like the other Fenril Knights. Lady Harken * Name: Lady Harken * Japanese Name: ブーメラン * Age: Approx. 27 years old * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Race: Metal Demon * Birthplace: Filgaia * Weapon: Azrael Wild Arms Skills Dragon Shrine Lady Harken is faced for the first time in Dragon Shrine and Jack takes an extreme interest in her, because she also has Fast Draw skills * LEVEL: ? * HP: 12500 * MP: ?? * EXP: 6600 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Laser Silhouette, Guilty Blade, Steal (Secret Sign) Demons' Lab Harken is faced for the second time in Demon's Lab, and for the first time, remorphs back into Elmina. Jack suddenly realises he still has a chance to protect Elmina, but doesn't let on to the others his past with her. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 15000 * MP: ?? * EXP: 10200 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Harken Tempest, Steal (Secret Sign) Arctica Castle Harken is faced for the second time in Arctica Castle, Cecilia and Rudy accept the request for Jack that battles against her alone. At the end of the battle and wins, exercising the demon from Elmina and returning her to normal. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 17500 * MP: ?? * EXP: 10000 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Magnum Fang, Asrael, Harken Tempest, Steal (Secret Sign) History Lady Harken was created by Alhazad from the body of Elmina following the attack on Arctica Castle, shortly before the events of Wild ARMs. She was a crafty, quick tongued warrior princess who quickly gained the rank of Quarter Knight and joined the ranks of Zeikfried, Alhazad and Belselk (later Boomerang). She is not fought for the entire first half of the game. Rather she stays behind at the Photosphere. She succeeds in releasing the final piece of Mother's heart by destroying the final statue aboard the Sweet Candy, leading to Mother's resurrection. She also serves as an antagonist on the Sweet Candy after defeating Mother. She is desperate to show off her fast draw, as evidenced when she offers to defeat the trio instead of enduring Belselk's constant failures. Her lust for battle is finally shown off against the trio in the Dragon Shrine, just as the trio reach Lucadia, the Ocean guardian. She quickly recognises Jack and they exchange words which indicates they had a partnership in the past, unbeknownst to Rudy and Cecilia. Her fast draw techniques inspire Jack to craft two attacks after her, the Guilty blade and the Magnum fang. She was quickly battled again at the Demon lab, but not before a cutscene showed her relationship with Alhazad. Alhazad saw Harken as nothing more than a pet to manipulate. She was his grand experiment, and he lusted after her. Harken quickly rebuffed him, saying that only the souls of her victims may sleep in her bosom. The trio defeat her once again, but this time she reverts back to her human form. This quickly makes Jack fall into a despair, and Alhazad takes Elmina away, ready to be recrafted as Harken. Harken was used as the catalyst for the Darkness tear. Alhazad and Zeikfried explain that Harken was once a human female, which carries life. This subsequently means it can be taken away. Using Harken, the Demons begin an attack against the Ray Line (Lay Line in Alter Code: F) and almost destroy Filgaia. Jack succeeds in freeing Harken from the Darkness Tear, which enrages Alhazad and Zeikfried, they teleport away and Jack begins to explain his history between himself and Harken. They were seemingly romantically linked back in the days of the Arctica Kingdom. Jack finds Harken at Arctica Castle waiting for a true battle between themselves. Using Jack alone, he successfully drives the demon out of Harken, in turn effectively killing Elmina. With his courage to put his love out of her misery, he causes the Lion idol to shatter, as he has shown true courage to defend not only himself, but the people he cares about. Using the Rings of Timespace, Elmina (with her memory modified) can be revived and a small cutscene can be witnessed between Jack and Elmina, in where he gives her back the ribbon Elmina gave to Jack in the opening video of the game. Known attacks as Lady Harken *Azrael *Guilty Blade *Magnum Fang Gallery Quarter_Knights.jpg| Quarter Knights. Ladyharken_2.jpg|Lady Harken in Wild Arms Alter Code: F. JackHarken.png|Jack and Lady Harken in the Intro. Category:Metal Demons Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Bosses Category:Quarter Knights Category:Wild Arms Bosses